


An Airhead and a Healer

by MyDemons



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Post-Battle, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDemons/pseuds/MyDemons
Summary: Jett is injured from a Radiant blast, and Sage must tend to her wounds.A short fluff fic of Jett x Sage from Valorant.
Relationships: Sage (Valorant)/Jett (Valorant)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	An Airhead and a Healer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just a short one-shot to help flesh out this ship. Been playing way to much Valorant lately and needed to write this cute ship my brain came up with. 
> 
> I may or may not have a big lesbian crush on Jett.

“Stop moving, Jett,” Sage cooed softly, trying to push the rowdy yet injured Jett back onto the medic bed. The medic smiled softly, as if she was unfazed by the duelists clawing at herself as if she was some feral animal trying to scratch a really bad itch.

“It hurts!” Jett hissed, clutching her side. Her shirt was torn and burnt from a radiant blast she couldn’t outrun in the field. “Dammit, if only Sova had diffused like he was supposed too.”

“He was trying,” Sage looked over at the other hidden bed where she had laid Sova to sleep after a painstakingly long revival and healing process. He was badly wounded, shot in the chest at least three times and had remains of Vipers poison in his system. But nothing Sage couldn’t handle, with a little effort. Her healing abilities were the best in all of Valorant, so naturally it was an easy feat. 

“Not hard enough,” Jett let Sage carefully peel her hands away from her wound, eyeing the healer through half closed eyes. Sage only giggled, nudging her back down onto the bed. She could see Jett eyeing her up, causing her to shift in her spot, covering her face more with an open palm.

“Just shut up and let me work,” she finally sighed, holding Jetts head down with her hand while she reached for a healing orb from her belt. “Can’t have my girlfriend dying on me from a stupid accident.”

“It wasn’t my fault,” Jett mumbled, Sage’s hand hiding her blush. She cringed when she felt the warmth on her side, intensifying the pain in her side until it became icy. After a moment of what felt like frostbite, she could  _ feel _ her skin regrowing to cover the damaged area. It felt like her skin was crawling toward the center of her wounded skin, quickly covering the black and burnt area in fresh, new flesh. The blood that covered her skin also seemed to fade, like it was being sucked back into her system through small straws. Or well, that’s what it felt like.

“There,” Sage stepped back, crossing her arms.

“No matter how many times,” Jett sat up a little stiffly. “It is still not a fun experience.”

“What, the blast?” Sage taunted with a smirk, looking at her smugly, like she told a hilarious joke.

“Har har. Sooo funny, Sage!” Jett laughed, lifting her hands up and creating a ball of wind in her hand. She clenched her fist, dispersing it and watching Sage’s hair and clothes blow in the bit of blast that hit her. The girl remained unmoved, staring at her with affection and humour. 

“One of these days you’ll get seriously injured, Jett,” she sighed, shaking her head. “You can’t just rush into a four verse one. Knives or no, you can’t outgun four attackers.”

Jett made a mocking noise, laying back down on the bed and closing her eyes. “Sure I can. The wind takes me where it wants. And if that's into a big fight, then it's into a big fight.”

The bed creaked, and she felt Sage sit herself on her hips. Soft hands gripped her face, squeezing her cheeks between her fingers. “You’re too reckless.”

“You love it.”

“Mm.” Jett opened her eyes to look up into Sage’s. She held an unreadable expression. 

“What’s wrong?” Jett asked, reaching up to touch her face. Sage didn’t reply, just looked deeply into her eyes. Jett got the uneasy feeling she was seeing something she didn’t like. She always did have an uncanny sense for reading people.

“Nothing,” she finally replied, looking away and moving to get off. Jett wrapped her arms around her, pulling her down to embrace her. Sage chuckled, nuzzling into her. She rested her head on Jetts chest, playing with the daggers on her sides idly.

“C’mon Sage! You can tell me,” she grinned, lifting Sage’s face up to meet hers, squeezing her cheeks with her palms with a smile. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“I wonder about that,” Sage let out a long drawn out sigh, pressing her forehead to Jetts, closing her eyes. Jett leaned up a little, giving her a small kiss on the lips, which Sage returned with another.

“Well, at least I’m okay this time. See? The wind knows the way, it blew me right to you,” the duelist teased, holding Sage’s face gently between her hands. 

“You’re such an airhead,” Sage giggled, laying her head on her chest again. “I have to tend to Phoenix next. But I’ll be back once I’m finished. For now, just rest up and let your strength return.”

“Aw,” Jett pouted, pretending to be sad as Sage lifted herself off of her and stood beside her bed. “I’m sure he’ll be fine if you stay a liiiitle longer.”

“Jett,” Sage turned to her with a very serious look in her deep brown eyes. Jett fell silent, captivated by her slight glare. “You know I’m the only one with this ability.”

“I know,” she sighed, sitting up quickly, flinching as her body weakly resisted the sudden motion. Man it was weird not being able to move like wind. “Be fast! Fire boy’s pretty face won’t melt but my heart might.”

“Oh hush,” Sage grinned, shaking her head at her childish joke. “I’ll be back.”

Jett watched her leave the room, eyeing her butt like a horny teenager, then pouting a bit once she was out of sight. Rustling came from the curtained off bed next to her, alerting her to Sova’s consciousness. She forgot he was there at all.

“You two are very close,” Sova teased from behind his curtains. Jett only sighed, laying back on her bed to wait for Sage to return to her.


End file.
